A Love Story
by MagicalMish
Summary: Harry and Ron explore new level's in both their relationships! Not a slash. Please R&R! A very promising story!


~Claimer: This plot belongs to me!!  
  
~Disclaimer: The familiar chracters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling  
  
~~This is a surprising tale that everyone should love. This isn't a slash, but a wonderful story of the love between two people. It is rated this way because of a curse or two. No inappropriate scenes. Please R&R!  
  
~Wazoo123  
  
  
  
A Love Story  
  
It was Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts. By now, he had had many strange encounters. He made friends and lost friends, made enemies and lost enemies, and had fallen in and out of love. And, his horrible encounter with Hermione in the first year, had made them a beautiful couple. They were known well around the school. As for Ron, he and Angelina Johnson, couldn't be worse.  
  
They two tried dating, until Ron did a very horrible thing. They hadn't talked for almost two years. Also, a rumor went around the halls of Hogwarts that he and Angelina had had a child together, and that would explain why she didn't attend school for eight months. Although everyone knew the real reason she was out, they couldn't resist hanging on to the rumor. You see, in a qudditch match, Angelina had sprained a leg and broken both arms. Her parents refused to let magic heal it, so they kept her out. The real reason she and Ron never talked, was because one day, she caught another girl kissing him. As for Ron and Angelina, there was a small ray of hope.  
  
Harry and Hermione had dated almost everyday. Harry would buy her flowers and Hermione loved this. Everyone believed that the two would be married and very happy one day. The only thing stopping them was Draco Malfoy. He loved Hermione very much and hoped that somehow they would break up. He hoped they would do it on their own, but if necessary, he would do the dirty deed.  
  
One night, after eating, Harry and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common-room. They sat down for a game of Wizard's Chess. "E3", Hermione called. The piece moved to the spot, slashing Harry's knight. "D2", Harry commanded. His queen moved forward taking Hermione's rook and putting her in check. The game continued throughout most of the night, ending with Hermione taking the victory. Harry kissed Hermione goodnight, for it had become very late. They each went to their own section fof the room.  
  
As Harry pushed open the door, he saw his buddy Ron laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had next to him a chocolate frog package and a card in his hand. Ron was smiling. Harry sat next to him and a curious look appeared on his face. Ron started laughing. " What?", Harry asked. " You know what I told you on the train? The first time we came here? When you ordered those frogs? And I gave you the card that I had?" Harry thought for a moment, trying to recap what Ron had just said. " Something about a card you didn't have. I forget the name.....Let me think" Harry sat there for a few minutes while Ron turned the card away from him. Ron stared at the boy. He looked much different from when they had first met. He was taller now and wasn't as thin as before. Harry had grown into his good look. It was a wonder to Ron why all the girls in the school didn't chase Harry. " It starts with an A", Harry said. Ron nodded. " Well then, it can only be one card. Agrippa", Harry decided. Ron turned the card around to reveal a strange looking creature. It disappeared within a blink of an eye. Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
Ron had also changed drastically. He was still tall. A few inches taller than Harry. He had also grown into his looks. His freckles matched his almost-perfect smile. Ron was no longer lanky. He built himself up to be quite the stud. No one really looked at him though. It was probably the fear of the rumor that Ron had a child. He did though, have the occasional admirer.  
  
The last of the trio changed emotionally. Hermione had few changes. She looked the same, but maybe a few inches taller. To the surperise of the school, and Albus Dumbledore, Hermione was really no longer interested in books. She had become to interested in Harry and spending time with Ron and he. She still passed her classes, but she did not do as well as before. Yes, the sixteen year-olds had very much changed.  
  
One night, later in the month of August, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and surprisingly Angelina had gone out. They stopped at a place near Hogwarts and sat in a booth. Harry and Hermione on one side, Ron and Angelina on the other. Ron and Angelina had surprisingly been getting along. The four ordered and sat sipping sodas. They talked and laughed, bringing up past memories. The four were having a great time. Ron and Angelina were becoming very close.  
  
Before the meals came out, Hermione and Angelina went to the bathroom. They each kissed their dates and ran to the bathroom. When Harry saw that the coast was clear, he called to Ron. " I have to tell you something," he said. He pulled a black box from his pocket. He placed it on the table and tapped it towards Ron. He took it and opened it. Inside, was a flawless four carat diamond engagement ring. " For me??', Ron joked. Harry gave him a funny look. "No, in all seriousness, It's beautiful. I wish I had the courage to give one of those to Angelina. I really love her. You and Hermione will be very happy together." Harry decided to joke with Ron, " Hermione? I was saving this for Angelina!" Ron looked at him for a minute. Then the two burst out laughing. Ron closed the box and put it on the table. Harry put it in his pocket just as the girls came out of the bathroom.  
  
They sat down and got themselves comfortable, staring at their loved ones. The food came and they quickly ate it. After they finished, hey talked for awhile about various things coming up at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they had to hush their conversation, because they were in muggle territory. Harry paid the bill and Ron left a small tip. The four hurried to their beloved castle, but not before he and Ron made a stop along the way. Ron wished to stop in a jewlery store. While the girls waited outside, the boys went in and came out a few moments later. The girls had to admit that they were a bit suspicious. The four hurried back to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry said good- bye as their dates went to their part of the Gryffindor house. Ronand Harry quickly rushed to theirs.  
  
Anxious to see what Ron had bought, Harry grabbed Ron's coat and took a small bag from it's left pocket. He jumped on the bed and took a box out of the bag. He opened the burgandy box and saw a three carat diamond ring. Ron walked in and sat on his bed. Harry gave him a look." Gonna do it huh?" Ron nodded. "Can you do me a favor?", Harry questioned. Ron nodded, " Go ahead." Harry cleared his throat. "Can you please propose after I do? So Hermione doesn't think I did it in some desperate act to gain her approval?" Ron stiffened. " So, you'll let me get ridiculed?", he questioned. Harry shook his head. " I bought the ring first and had the idea first. Please let me do this first." Ron stared at Harry, clearly thinking. "Alright. But, I'm gonna propose the day or two after, and you can't tell Angelina. You can't even tell Hermione. Understand?" Harry nodded. The two shook hands, got dressed for bed, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron awoke to a knock on the door."It's us!", two female voices yelled. The boys opened the door to reveal their two well- dressed girlfriends. They giigled at them and pushed Harry and Ron away. Harry quickly pulled out his wand, whispered a spell and the beds made themselves. He tucked the wand away as Hermione turned around and smiled at him. The girls sat on the beds as Harry ran into the shower. Ron sat and entertained the girls.  
  
It seemed like forever until Harry came out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed and was fixing his robe. Hermione giggled at him and Harry blushed. Ron ran into the shower. He heard the three laughing through the beating of the hot water. To insure he didn't miss anything, Ron hurried out. When he opened the bathroom door, he was fixing his robe. Angelina took one look at him and burst out laughing. She toppled over. "What?", Ron asked. "Your hair!", she burst out. Ron ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it. They hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
It was around nine when everyone had finished the feast. Eggs, bacon, ham and biscuits were mounded on plates. There weren't many left-overs by th etime they were done. The houses were dismissed, but Harry and Hermione stayed behind. " I want you to meet me by the pond", Harry said. Hermione didn't question and nodded. " Seven thirty", Harry said. "Make sure you meet me there." The hall wasn't well-lit and Harry didn't know that Malfoy was just leaving. He overhead the conversation and chuckled to himself. He knew what he was going to do. Hermione would be his.  
  
Around seven fifteen, Harry put on his coat and made sure he had the ring in his pocket. Ron wished him good luck and Harry left abruptly. He had to make sure he was early so he could plan his exact moves. Little did he know, that Malfoy was waiting for him. Regardless, Harry would think that this was the best day of his life.  
  
Hermione had left the room a few minutes after Harry. She played with her purple coat as she made her way down to the pond. She had no clue what Harry had planned, but she had brought her wand in case of a sticky situation. But, she knew Harry, and he wouldn't think of doing anything of the sort.  
  
Harry arrived at the pond, to see it vacant. He tookj out his wand and lit it up, but dimly. The pond looked beautiful. Just the right atomsphere. Then, he heard a noise. Harry sat up straight only to see Draco Malfoy pass slyly by. "Hello Harry", he said. " Fancy seeing you here." Harry was livid. He knew Malfoy was out to ruin his wonderful night. " What the hell do you want Malfoy?", he asked. Draco chuckled." Well, that can be easily answered. Potter, I want you DEAD! And,uh, I want Hermione." Harry reached into his robe, clearly going to take out his wand. " Uh,uh Potter." Malfoy had his wand poised. " I'll play a fair game. Take out your wand. I challange you to a duel. The winner takes Hermione." Harry took out his wand and nodded. The duel was on.  
  
Draco lashed out with an exploding spell. Harry countered it, and it just missed Draco. Harry threw out a freezing spell, but it missed Malfoy by a mile. Hermione, by this point had come by to see the duel. She took out her wand and mumbled a spell. Malfoy dropped his wand and was suspended in the air. Hermione rushed over to see if Harry was okay. Draco winced in pain. " Have to get your girlfriend to help you, eh Potter??" Hermione turned around and with a swish of the wind, Malfoy was transported to his house. Harry had won Hermione.  
  
The two sat by the pond and Harry sweet-talked Hermione. By the end, she was deep in love. " Well," Harry said. " I brought you out here tonight to ask you a serious question. You know we've been dating awhile now. And, I really love you. And, I think we could really work well together." Harry got down on his knee and took the box out of his pocket. He opened it and showed Hermione. " What i'm trying to say is.....Hermione Granger, will you be my wife. Mrs. Harry Potter?" Hermione began to cry. She grabbed the ring from Harry and put ot on. She gazed at it. " I don't know how I could ever say no." The two hugged and happily walked back to tell everyone the good news. They discussed wedding dates and Harry told Hermione that the guests for his side would be his friends, teachers, and of course, Hagrid. They both laughed. They entered the building for the first time engaged and prepared to tell everyone that they would be wed Christmas Day of the next year.  
  
  
  
*** Look out for Harry and Hermione's wedding. Soon to come!*** 


End file.
